lafamiliapeluchefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Heroes don't use tight
•The characters in Iron Man technically don't wear spandex. Some wear Power Armor. The closest anyone gets to tights is Black Widow, who wears a black catsuit at one point. Additionally, Tony Stark has no Secret Identity and the term Iron Man is essentially just the name of the armor. Everyone else goes by their real names. * The Incredible Hulk likewise avoids people wearing tights in keeping with its comic counterpart. Again, there are no code names or secret identities. The Hulk always wore a shredded version of whatever he was wearing when someone got Banner angry. That, or the ever-invincible purple pants. Only recently in the Marvel NOW! relaunch and Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. did Marvel attempt to give the Hulk anything resembling a costume. * Thor plays with this trope. People in Asgard wear battle armor, capes, and other clothes which look close enough to tights. When Thor travels to Earth, however, he is stripped of his armor and wears normal clothes until it's time to go back to Asgard. As such, the costumes don't stand out in more "realistic" looking scenes. When they are shown, it is in the realm of Asgard which fits the fantastic setting and seems perfectly natural. Thor technically does not have a codename, either. Thor is his real name. * Captain America: The First Avenger has Captain America's iconic spandex outfit show up as his USO costume, which is intended to look fairly ridiculous. When he goes into combat, he wears a more standard battle fatigue outfit with a stars-and-stripes theme. However, when Cap next appears in The Avengers, he's wearing an updated costume heavily based on the USO mascot outfit. Said outfit is explicitly stated to be tights. • Captain America also plays with the trope concerning Bucky. He doesn't wear tights, but Bucky in the comics didn't wear tights at all, but a blue miliary uniform that sorta looks like tights. Bucky wears a suit very similar to what he wore in the comics, only without the Domino Mask. It also looks slightly less silly as, unlike the comic, Bucky is a fully grown man, possibly older than Steve, while in the comics, he was a kid still in his teens. * In the comics, the men and women of HYDRA generally wear green and yellow costumes with masks. In The First Avenger, they're all clad in black body armor and helmets. * Montgomery Falsworth is a costumed superhero named Union Jack in the comics, but appears as a member of the Howling Commandos in the film. As such, he has no costume to speak of. * Captain America: The Winter Soldier does employ costumes, but large stretches of the film have Cap, Black Widow, and The Falcon operating in nothing but civvies. Scarlett Johansson has said this was a deliberate decision on the part of the directors, who wanted the movie to seem more "grounded" and serious than the average superhero film. • Guardians of the Galaxy has Star-Lord ditching his outfit from the comics in favor of a helmet and a Badass Long Coat. * Avengers: Age of Ultron has Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch wearing street clothes rather than costumes. However, as a Mythology Gag, the outfits they wear have the same color schemes as their comic costumes. Although, at the end of the film, Scarlet Witch dons a traditional superhero costume of tights and red leather, after joining the Avengers. Also, notably, the Hulk is now wearing Avengers branded pants made of some sort of superhero costume material, rather than the remnants of whatever pants Banner was wearing when he Hulked Out. * Categoría:Hero